The invention is based on a process for making electrical connections between the two surfaces of a printed circuit board in accordance with the class of the main claim. Such a process is the subject matter of the associated main patent . . . (patent application No. P 31 45 584.0). The main patent relates to a process wherein the contacting of the printed circuit surfaces occurs through one or a plurality of bores, whereby a conductive paste is printed thereon by means of a deformable printing stamp. In such a process it is necessary to provide accurate bores in the printed circuit board which later are coated with conductive paste by means of the print stamp. The making of the bores in the printed circuit board requires additional operating expense, even then when the subsequent through contacting of the bores is carried out in a particulary simple and advantageous manner.
Known methods for electrical contacting of the two surfaces of printed circuit boards use either bores which are penetrated by an electrically conductive part or are provided with an electrically conductive metallization, or in a still more expensive operating process, whereby electrical connecting bridges are soldered onto the surfaces. These known processes require a considerable finishing technique expense and are therefore not cost effective.